


Things Are About to Change (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: D'Argo lives!
Relationships: Ka D'Argo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Things Are About to Change (PG)

Written for November/December Microfic Challenge on Terra Firma: Ka D'Argo

**Things Are About To Change (107 words)**

D’Argo woke with a start. He ached all over, from tenka tip to toe. But he wasn’t about to complain. He was alive. Alive! ‘By all the Luxan gods,’ he thought, ‘I really did show those Scarrans who their daddy is.’

He looked around, dazed, and only then noticed a beautiful young woman by his bedside: she was bent over his body, sponging him down and changing his bandages.

She looked up, smiled and reassuringly said: “We are taking care of you, don’t be afraid. You’re in our temple. We are Vestal Virgins.”  
‘You won’t be for long!’ D’Argo thought, then relaxed and smiled a beatific smile.

Inspired by a comment made at DragonCon by Anthony Simcoe who is convinced D'Argo Lives (Hell, yeah! He does!)


End file.
